Life Aint Always Beautiful
by kekamarie
Summary: Songfic Tragedy Lex recalls the last moments that he had with his wife and the last thing she ever gave to him.


_Life ain't always beautiful  
Sometimes it's just plain hard  
Life can knock you down,  
it can break your heart_

Lex was in the car with his daughter and he heard the song that always reminded him of his deceased wife. He missed her so much and this song had kept him going knowing he had to keep going for his daughter. The daughter he had named after his wife.

_Life ain't always beautiful  
You think you're on your way  
And it's just a dead end road  
at the end of the day_

Lex listened to the lyrics the pain he had felt when his wife had been lying in bed in so much pain. He stared into her eyes and saw all the love she had for him.

_But the struggle makes you stronger  
And the changes make you wise  
And happiness has it's own way  
of takin' it sweet time_

Lex could feel the pain in his heart yet again. The pain he had felt three years ago for forever it seemed and just when he was about to give up he realized that he couldn't leave behind the one thing his wife had left for him. The one thing that reminded him of her. His daughter's smile was just like her moms and he loved seeing it. When she was a baby he was always afraid that he wouldn't want to remember Chloe and whenever he looked at his little girl he would be reminded of her. But he was happy to see her, needed to see her. She was daddy's little girl they did everything together and he promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. But the struggle makes you stronger And the changes make you wise And happiness has it's own way of takin' it sweet time Lex and his daughter had were coming home from the zoo. She loved all the animals and Lex had let her ride the pony standing beside her while she rode him Buttercup he was called. The little girl's bright smile filled her face and Lex loved seeing it. They had laughed and had fun all day.

_No,life aint always beautiful  
Tears will fall sometimes  
Life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride  
_

He remembered the first time he had found out that his wife was pregnant. They were both so happy. He remembered that she had called his office and as soon as he got off the phone with Chloe he shouted at the top of his lungs that he was going to be a dad. He was so excited and when he came home to his wife he couldn't stop rubbing her belly. He went to all of the doctors appiontments and when he got to hear the baby's heartbeat he was overflowed with joy. He couldn't wait to be a dad.

_Life aint always beautiful  
Some days I miss your smile  
I get tired of walkin'  
all these lonely miles_

Then when his wife had gone into labor he had been in a very important meeting and no phones were allowed. When he fianlly found out that she was at the hospital about ready to have theri child he sped there he wasn't about to miss it.

_And I wish for just one minute  
I could see your pretty face  
Guess I can dream,  
but life dont work that way_

On the way there he was wondering what the baby would look like. If it would get any of his traits. What the baby was a boy or a girl. He had fought with his wife about that he kept saying it was going to be a boy but she insisted it was a girl. They wanted to be surprised and they had a bet if it was a boy she had to give him a nice long back massage and if it was a girl he had to take time off work and b home to change all the diapers.

_But the struggles makes me stronger  
And the changes make me wise  
And happiness has it's own way  
of takin' its sweet time_

When he finally got into the room his wife was screaming in pain. She was yelling at all of the doctors telling them to get the kid out of her because she couldn't take it anymore. Then he had walked over to her and took her hand. She immediately stopped yelling and smiled at him her eyes filled with love. She asked him what took him so long. He told her he was sorry but the meeting he had wouldn't allow phones. She understood completly and wasn't mad at him. Five minutes later they were both holding their beautiful baby girl. I win the bet he could remember her saying. He just laughed and ran his hand over the baby's face. Then the happy moment changed his wife had fallen uncouncious and wasn't breathing. The child was taken from Lex's arms and he was rushed out of the room. He could hear the baby crying almost as if she knew that her mommy was gone. When the nurse came out and told him that there was nothing they could do. He brke down and cried. Memeries of them together flashed through his head. He couldn't believed that she was gone just like that she was gone.

_No, life aint always beautiful  
But I know I'll be fine  
Hey, life aint always beautiful  
But its a beautiful ride  
What a beautiful ride_

Lex picked up his daughter from the back seat she had fallen asleep. The tiger stuffed animal he had bought her was in her hand still held tight in her tiny fist. He brought the little girl into the house, brought her into her room and laid her down on the bed. He took her shoes off and got her PJs on. He tucked her in and kissed her head. He turned off the light and leaned against the doorway.

"Good night Chloe." he whispered

'Thank you so much my dear Chloe for bringing this beautiful baby girl into my life I never did get a chance to tell you that.'

_Hey, life aint always beautiful  
But its a beautiful ride_


End file.
